Where the Weed Decays
by kingsckross
Summary: Drabbles taking place in my Next Gen 'verse. Features characters and OCs and doesn't take Cursed Child as canon.
1. Vic and Dominique have an argument

**Some drabbles written about the Next Gen, all set in the same au 'verse, Restless Youth (I'm trying to write a proper big fic in it). I have too many OCs and different characteristics from the canon characters than popular fanon. So, sorry if this gets confusing lmao. The title is from a quote by Vladimir Nabokov;** ** _I shall be dumped where the weed decays, And the rest is rust and stardust._**

 **For the houses though; Teddy is Hufflepuff, Victoire is Gryffindor, Dominique and Louis Ravenclaw, Molly is Gryffindor, Lucy is Hufflepuff, Fred is Ravenclaw, Roxanne is Slytherin, Rose is Gryffindor, Hugo is Ravenclaw, James and Albus are Gryffindors and Lily is Slytherin. Also, Scorpius is a Hufflepuff (and has four younger siblings cause I'm weak for big families), Lorcan is a Hufflepuff and Lysander is a Gryffindor.**

 **This first chapter is about Victoire (born 2002) and Dominique (born 2003) because I love friendly/not-so-friendly sister banter. And yeah, I headcanon Louis to be the youngest in the family.**

* * *

Being the eldest in such a large family Victoire wasn't surprised to find the family owl drop a letter on her breakfast one Friday morning. Strangely though, this letter - in her dad's handwriting - was addressed to her and Dominique. Victoire glanced around to see Dominique sitting at the Ravenclaw table, laughing with her friends.

She let Cathal Finnigan finish her toast and went to see her sister. "Dominique, this just came. You can open it, if you like."

Everyone knew Dominique loved opening things, curious as she was, and being the first to know things. Victoire peered over her shoulder and when a grinning Dominique had scanned the letter and passed it to her, she almost choked. "How?" After the usual greetings their dad wrote that he and mum had some fantastic news - I reckon it'll be something of a shock to you both but your mum is pregnant again! "I didn't even know you can still have children at that age…" Vic pondered aloud, trying to imagine her graceful mum with a massive bump, or worse yet, a little baby making messes everywhere (obviously she can't remember Dominique being a baby, being only a year older).

"She's not that old," Dominique argued half-heartedly. She swung around the bench to beam at Vic. "I bet you ten euros it'll be a girl."

Vic scrunched her nose up. "Why not pounds or galleons?"

Dominique rolled her eyes in that way she did when Vic was being 'such a Gryffindor'. "Because, simpleton, say it took mum about a month to realise she's pregnant and she'll have eight months left until we find out that I'm right about the gender. In eight months it will be summer which means we will be visiting our Mamé and Papé in France and I'd like more euros to spend, thanks." To top it off, Dominique winked at her

Smart arse, Victoire grumbled. "That's the thing with you Ravenclaws, you always go the complicated way. Sometimes it's easier to just follow the path." _Not a bad metaphor, either._ "It would be way easier - and smarter - to have accepted the galleons and then change them into euros. Exchange rates and all. Sorry, simpleton, sometimes street smarts beat nerds."

That probably wasn't something to say in front of Ravenclaws but some of Dominique's friends laughed and while Dominique was glaring there was a bit of pride in there, too. "So you say boy? I would say I hope you're not a sore loser but I've seen you Gryffindors lose plently of Quidditch matches and it ain't pretty." Vic scoffed. That was _low_. "Well, just so you know, it's more likely to be a girl given that mum's last two pregnancies resulted in us - _girls_."

It was such a Dominique thing to do; when losing an argument, start throwing out facts.

"And what about Aunt Ginny. You don't need to be a wise old Ravenclaw to see, well, she's a _girl_." Dominique's friend, the Rookwood girl, coughed to cover up her laugh. "And Little Lily, she's got two older brothers and boom, _girl_."

Dominique rolled her eyes, turning back around. "We'll see, Vic. I for one cannot wait to meet our little sister." With that, she started speaking to her friends again.

Unable to help herself, Vic needed the last word. "Okay, smart arse, just 'cause you can't handle the truth…" Really, she deserved the piece of buttered toast the got thrown at her then.

(Though it was embarrassing having to go back to the dormitory to get a clean jumper and tell people her sister threw toast at her, it wasn't enough to stop her grinning triumphantly when a Healer came out to tell them that their mum had delivered a healthy baby boy.)


	2. Lucy and Lucretia Selwyn have detention

**This got away from me tbh. I'm not even 100% sure on what my Lucy is like but here you go, with one of my new OCs Lucretia!**

* * *

It was inevitable that even the best behaved Weasley child would end up in detention. Lucy doesn't get into nearly as much bother as her cousins (and sister) but there's no reason Professor Longbottom should be so surprised - besides, she was only defending herself from bloody Lucretia Selwyn. She'd said Lucy only got on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team because a) her family and b) the team was desperate.

Uncle Neville (because she called him that in defiance, to which Lucretia sniggered) had asked if she needed to respond by throwing her treacle at Lucretia. Probably not, but no one insulted her family and house.

Then Uncle Neville had asked if Lucretia needed to stand on the benches, to which the girl had crossed her arms and nodded solemnly. "Lucy's taller than me, sir - sorry, Uncle Neville - so I needed a tactical advantage. Not that your house would know about that, Weasley, seeing as Gryffindor are going to crush Hufflepuff next weekend."

"At gobstones, maybe," Lucy remarked, looking away from the other as if she had no time for her. The glare Lucretia could have scared Voldemort himself, probably.

"Girls," Uncle Neville sighed in a tone only a father could achieve - as if on cue, Professor Patil knocked on the door and told Uncle Neville that his son Ieuan had been in a fight with Hayden Eastwood and when Albus (one of her cousins) tried to break them up Ieuan accidentally punched him.

"Brilliant," Uncle Neville muttered, apparently forgetting Lucy and Lucretia were in the room. "He's been off the bloody rails since Hannah and I seperated," he was talking to Professor Patil now but Lucy just glanced at Lucretia, who looked equally uncomfortable.

Professor Patil smiled sympathetically at him. "Don't worry, Victoire will patch him up." (Another of her cousins.) "Oh, yes, girls. How long have they got left?" Uncle Neville said they had about twenty minutes (in fact they had almost an hour, bless him) and the professors made them swear not to kill each other while they're gone.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes. Eventually Lucretia said, "Ieuan has been getting into so many fights recently. He started having a go at Aurturo Dolovoh the other day 'cause he was walking too slow up the stairs - and Aurturo had just broken his leg playing Quidditch." Lucy nodded. She had heard about that too. "You'd know, being all chumy with his family, so is it true Professor Longbottom and his wife got a divorce 'cause he was having an affair?"

Lucy knew the whole story but did not think she ought to tell Lucretia Selwyn of all people. "Not really, technically they were already divorced when he started seeing someone." She definitely would not be saying he was seeing Victoire - mainly because Lucy wasn't meant to know that. Was it her fault the adults in her family couldn't whisper? "But you should really worry about your own family."

"Meaning?" Lucretia asked, face darkening. Lucy knew she'd gotten some trouble in the past for being the child of ex-Death Eaters - which Lucy didn't think was fair, and she was not Lucretia's biggest fan.

"Don't get so defensive, Merlin. No wonder you're a Gryffindor. I only meant your cousin Paris is going out with my sister Molly and I really don't approve." Paris was a beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team and had an obnoxious laugh but Lucy didn't think he had a personality beyond that. Molly wasn't the best with boys but this one was a mistake.

Clearly, that surprised Lucretia. "Really? Neither do I. Actually - and don't you dare go telling anyone or I will hex you into next week - but I think Paris is cheating on her. Sorry," Lucretia added awkwardly, and she sounded genuine.

Lucy raged silently - which meant she was so angry she couldn't even shout. How dare Paris bloody Selwyn think he can mess her sister, her silly, wonderful sister, about like that. And how did he even get more than one girlfriend?

Slowly, Lucretia slid off the desk she had been sitting on. "You know, I need to get back at Paris for some homophobic comments he made about me. As his dear cousin, I know where to hit him where it hurts. If you want…"

It was a question; a request, even, to put aside their grudges and fight a common enemy. Between Lucy's sneaky tactics and Lucretia's brute force, a gross teenage boy was nothing. "Yes, I'd love it." They both grinned and sneaked out of the classroom, past the patrolling prefects, into an abandoned classroom where they started hatching their plan. This wasn't a friendship, not really, but an alliance of sorts. (They'd finish their food fight later.)


End file.
